Tomates al rescate
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Es 23 de julio. Jamás pensaron que hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños fuera una misión de rango mayor al D. ¡Lo que importa es la intensión! ONE-SHOT / EN FESTEJO AL "CUMPLEAÑOS DE SASUKE"


**Tomates al rescate**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

Spoilers: Ninguno, puede que existan contenidos del manga 699 o 700, pero nada de relevancia.

Summary: Es 23 de julio. Jamás pensaron que hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños fuera una misión de rango mayor al D. ¡Lo que importa es la intensión!

 _One-shot._

๑ ๑ ๑

Naruto aporreó la puerta de Sakura con entusiasmo. No le importaba que fueran las siete de la mañana y que los vecinos lo miraran de forma extraña, finalmente él era un héroe y por eso le tienen un poco de consideración.

Su amiga salió —con una cara de desagrado— y en pijama.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto?—dio un bostezo y se estiró. ¿Acaso no podía relajarse un poco? Sin embargo el pensamiento de que pudiera estar pasando algo grave la alertó —,¿Naruto?

—¡Ah, Sakura-chan! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy verdad?

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Desde que Tsunade se había retirado Shizune y ella eran las encargadas del Hospital, desde atender a los enfermos hasta la parte administrativa. Si le permitían comentar, era todo un rollo estresante. Por tanto no tenía tiempo libre y apenas y sabía cuál era su nombre.

—¿Uhm?—titubeó un instante, pensando—¿23 de julio?

—¡Sí! Ya decía que era imposible que olvidarás este día, ¡ttebayo!

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—Supongo que estás muy somnolienta pero no hay tiempo, debemos prepararlo todo. No quise decirte porque pensé que tendrías un plan. Sin embargo yo soy fabuloso y siempre tengo las mejores ideas, ¡ttebayo!

—Espera un minuto—su mente se despejó, lo miró un poco más y todo parecía concordar—¡Oh Dios! ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke!

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para olvidarlo? Una parte de ella la justificaba diciendo que en realidad estaba tan ocupada que había perdido noción del tiempo y del espacio. Pero otra —la de su corazón—le decía que eso era imperdonable, olvidar el cumpleaños de un compañero de equipo y de una de las personas más importantes de tu vida era algo atroz. Casi un pecado.

—¡Vuelvo en un segundo!

Naruto vio una nube de humo.

—Ah, las mujeres siempre tan dramáticas.

Dio un respingo de nariz, si bien la misión iba ser mucho más difícil de lo que creía. Sasuke Uchiha había llegado tres meses atrás de su viaje de redención. Nada aseguraba que fuera a estar por más tiempo, sin embargo Naruto quería darle una pequeña fiesta, pero eso iba a ser demasiado complicado. Incluso se atrevería a decir que sería más extremo que llevar a cabo la misión de encontrar el Gato de la señora Aome.

—¡Estoy lista!

Naruto la observó y asintió con aprobación.

—¡Bien! Ahora tenemos que ir con Sai y comentarle el plan.

—¿Con Sai? —Sakura no dudaba que Sai se llevaba un poco con Sasuke, la idea le era extraña.

—¿O es que sabes cocinar?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás dudando de mis capacidades culinarias?

Naruto no quería contradecirla, de verdad que no. Pero la última vez que comió ramen elaborado por ella fue… terrible. Por no decir que tuvo diarrea y casi sentía que moría. Definitivamente ella no era una chef y ni siquiera se acercaba a serlo. No podía arriesgar la integridad física de su mejor amigo por una comida.

—Ah, no… no es eso Sakura-chan.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que—se rascó la cabeza, ¿por qué su cabeza no estaba trabajando? —, ¡ah! Es que Sai tiene un libro bastante bueno de…de recetas de tomate, ya sabes que es bien rarito y tiene libros para todo, ¡ttebayo!

…

—Eso será complicado—dijo ella—. Sasuke odia las fiestas y el ruido y sobre todo los dulces. ¿Cómo se supone que haremos un pastel sin que sea dulce?

—Pues es sencillo, no le pondremos azúcar.

Sai los analizó bien. Ambos se veían nerviosos, el motivo era porqué. Él no entendía bien de eso, a pesar de que ellos se habían encargado de hacerle una pequeña fiesta en su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué la gente se disque emocionaba por eso? Era un verdadero misterio para su mente.

—¡Naruto-baka! No tiene sentido hacer un pastel de ese modo.

—¡Ja! ¿Propones algo mejor?

—Oigan—Sai alzó una de sus revistas, sin embargo ellos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo—creo que podemos hacer la receta de aquí, ¿uh? Tiene cosas rojas y se ve comestible.

Sakura miró de reojo la portada.

 _Pastel de tomate con queso, ¡hágalo usted mismo!_

—No se ve mal, aunque… ¿en serio usaremos puro tomate?

—Créeme—Sai cubrió su rostro con la revista—sabrá mucho mejor si no lo preparas tú. No eres nada buena cocinando.

Naruto ensombreció, ¿por qué Sai era tan directo?

Sakura por su lado alzó los puños.

—Ignorare que estás diciendo boberías idiota. ¡Y bien! ¿Ya tenemos los ingredientes?

—Yo no tengo nada aquí—dijo Sai—pero podríamos pedirle a Ino algu…

—¡Ni hablar! Si Ino se entera de que le haremos una fiesta a Sasuke será capaz de invitar a toda la aldea, y no solo eso, sino que hasta Sunagakure se enterará de esto.

—No lo creo…lo mejor sería—Sakura puso su mano sobre la boca de Sai.

—Naruto y Sai, ustedes se encargaran de hacer el pastel mientras yo iré a comprar los ingredientes.

—Parece ser la idea más cuerda que has dicho, Sakura-chan.

Ella simplemente lo fulminó.

…

Sasuke había despertado muy de mañana. Odiaba los días calurosos ya que al no tener cortina en su nuevo departamento la luz se filtraba desde las tempranas horas, pegándole justo en el rostro.

Así que no muy convencido de qué hacer se dispuso a dar una caminata hacia el mercado, no había nada en la alacena, y no era muy fanático de comer comida precalentada —como Naruto—.

Sabía bien que día era, no era ninguna novedad.

También sabía que, era un año más sin su familia. Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello, al final de cuentas sólo había sido víctimas de un consejo estúpido. Y su hermano era el salvador de todo aquello, mas no por ese motivo dejaba de doler. Deseaba muy en el interior que las cosas se hubieran dado de forma diferente. Tal vez si sus padres vivieran su vida fuera diferente, su hermano estuviera ahí y…

De nuevo los demonios estaban danzando. Fue cuando una viejita de pelo canoso le habló que regresó a la realidad.

Todo estaría bien, no había sido condenado. Ahora vivía como un ninja de Konoha. ¿Qué podría preocuparle?

—Hola chico—saludó la mujer—¿gustas que te ponga un kilo para llevar?

Sasuke titubeó un poco, sólo deseaba comprar arroz y una que otra especia. Nada más.

Pero aquella fruta* roja se veía deliciosa. Siempre había sido adicto a los tomates, quizá era una de las cosas que no cambiarían en sus gustos. Desde que era niño hasta la época actual.

—Hmp—le tendió algunos Ryō a la mujer y tomó la bolsa.

—¡Vuelve pronto!

El olor a la comida llegó a sus fosas. La gente en verdad parecía feliz pero un pensamiento más profundo lo asaltó, ¿cuánto duraría esa paz?

Sacó un tomate y lo mordió, estaba dándole demasiada importancia a las cosas. Debía serenarse un poco.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuándo pasó.

—¡Lo siento!

Ella se apartó un poco y siguió su andar, sin embargo él la tomó del brazo.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Hmp.

Fue consciente de que estaba comiendo un…¿tomate? Ensanchó sus ojos al tiempo que escondía su bolsa del mandado, en cuanto su deber fue el de ir por los ingredientes del pastel no se imaginó que Sasuke estaría ahí en el mercado. Ahora debía escapar de ahí, de lo contrario todo el tiempo que ahorró no serviría.

—Lo siento Sasuke me tengo que ir—se apartó y se dispuso a irse.

Sasuke ladeó su cabeza al tiempo que daba otra mordida al tomate, ¿por qué Sakura estaba tan apresurada? Mas un sentimiento se apoderó de él, ¿por qué no se acordó de su cumpleaños? Sabía que había pasado el tiempo y que muy probablemente ese detalle hubiese pasado desapercibido. Cuando estaba con Orochimaru así había sido. ¿Qué hacía diferente la situación actual? Pues que ellos eran sus amigos. Así que sintiéndose un poco decepcionado decidió regresar a casa y después ir al cementerio. Como cada semana.

…

—¡Estaba ahí! —Sakura caminó en círculos ante la atenta mirada de Naruto y Sai—¡seguro se dio cuenta!

—¿Darse cuenta de qué? —preguntó Sai mientras cortaba el tomate con su kunai.

—Sai—Naruto rodó los ojos al tiempo que repetía la acción de su amigo—, es obvio que Sakura-chan cree que el _teme_ sabe de nuestro plan. Lo cual es imposible.

—¿Y si sí se enteró?

—Nah—movió su recién brazo implantado provocando que le doliera un poco—, seguro ni le tomó importancia.

—Puede ser—se dijo más para ella misma que para los demás—, ¿y qué hago ahora?

—Llama a Kakahi e invítalo—dijo Naruto con tranquilidad—el hecho de que sea Hokage no implica que no pueda venir de vez en vez por estos rumbos, además la casa de Sai es la más apropiada para hacer celebraciones, uh.

—¿Falta algo más? ¿Ya está el arroz cocido?

—Bueno—Sai se encogió de hombros—en la revista de comida tradicional dice que debemos tener un delantal y una cofia.

La expresión de Sakura fue fulminante.

—¿Y por ese jodido motivo no has puesto el arroz a cocer?

—Necesito un delantal, mira—señaló la revista en donde una mujer sostenía un sartén, y vestía con un delantal rosa.

—¡Iugh! —Naruto frunció el ceño—no te imagino con esa cosa Sai, te verías tan…

—¿Tan qué? —preguntó curioso—leí en un libro que cuando un amigo hace esa cara significa estar asqueado, ¿acaso el tomate está echado a perder?

—¡Basta! —Sakura hizo un intento por no golpearlos en ese instante—Sai, sólo enfócate a la cocina, no porque la mujer tenga un delantal rosa tú tienes que usarlo, ¿vale? Y tú Naruto encárgate de que nada explote y que todo salga bien. Iré a buscar a Kakashi y…

—Trae un poco de dulces, Sakura-chan, el que Sasuke sea un amargado no significa que no podamos comer un poco ¿verdad?

…

—Entonces… ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—No estoy segura—dijo Anko con naturalidad mientras mordía un dango—, creo que ha ido al cementerio.

—¿Al cementerio?

—Sí, si hubieses llegado unos cinco minutos antes lo habrías encontrado. Kakashi no suele salir mucho, ya sabes, siempre está con esos libros pervertidos.

—Ya… muchas gracias Anko-san.

Sakura maldijo por lo bajo, ir al cementerio le traía muchos recuerdos malos. Ahí estaban grandes amigos e incluso sus padres.

Decidida comenzó a caminar hacia allá, trataba de no ser muy rápida, finalmente eran las cinco de la tarde. Podía jurar que Naruto y Sai ya tenían todo hecho. ¿De qué podía preocuparse?

Las hojas eran verdes y el sol brillaba —a pesar de empezar a ocultarse— las calles no estaban muy llenas, la gente caminaba tranquilamente platicando con sus parejas.

La paz era un muy buen augurio.

Divisó la cabellera plateada de su antiguo maestro y corrió hacia él.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —voceó.

Él se giró a verla.

—Oh, Sakura ¿algo malo?

—Para nada—movió su mano—quiero decirle algo muy importante.

—¿Qué es?

…

Sasuke dejó una flor sobre la lápida de su madre. Y le echó una ojeada a la de su padre. Seguía siendo difícil la situación. Se puso de cuclillas y quitó un poco de tierra que yacía en la parte superior del nombre de su hermano.

Suspiró, la sensación de un nudo en la garganta se había ido. Trataba —en verdad— en pensar positivo pero era casi imposible.

Fue entonces que escuchó una voz inconfundible —y molesta en un sentido divertido—.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

No pudo evitar no sentir curiosidad, así que hizo una leve reverencia y caminó hacia dónde provenía ese sonido.

La vio platicar con Kakashi, estaban muy cerca.

 _Demasiado._

Alzó su ceja, ¿desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos?

Ella terminó asintiendo y salió corriendo de ahí. ¿Por qué Sakura estaba en un cementerio? Era extraño.

…

—¡Sai-baka! —regañó Naruto—¿qué hiciste?

—¿Yo? Disculpa, tú fuiste quién me pidió poner un ajo en el puré.

—Dije un ajo sí p-pero me refería a un diente de ajo.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—¡No! —Naruto se llevó las manos al cabello— ahora sabrá demasiado mal, Sakura nos colgará, nos matará y…

—¿Qué yo qué? —Sakura cerró la puerta y se acercó a ellos—, ¿cómo van con….—su nariz se llenó de un olor bastante fuerte—…qué es ese olor?

—Sai es un tonto, te juro que fue él.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Pueden decirme que fue lo que ocurrió?

—Le echó todo un ajo al puré, y ahora sabe mal y también huele mal. ¡No tenemos pastel Sakura-chan!

—¿Qué?, ¿están de broma? Ya son las seis de la tarde y cité a Kakashi a las 6 y media para que Sasuke llegara aquí a las siete.

—¡No! —Naruto dejó caer un cucharón—¿qué haremos?

—Pues digamos que no hay pastel, hay onigris, arroz…

—Sin pastel no hay cumpleaños—dijo Sakura—¿qué clase de fiesta sería si no hay un jodido pastel? ¡Dios! ¿No podemos ponerle… no sé pimienta o algo?

—En la receta no marca nada de pimienta.

—¡Al diablo la receta! —Naruto tiró la revista y fue hacia la lacena—hay un poco de azúcar quizá….

Sai le arrebató el ingrediente.

—Aquí dice que…

—¡Mis pelotas!

—¡Cállense idiotas! —Sakura alzó el cucharón de Naruto dispuesta a tirarles de golpes—veamos que sale de todo esto, en las pastelerías solo venden pasteles dulces, Sasuke odiaría eso.

—¿Y si rellenamos tomates de azúcar?

—No—dijeron al unísono Sakura y Naruto.

—Sasuke odia lo dulce, ¿no te ha quedado claro eso Sai?

—Pero lo que cuenta es la intención, les aseguro que él apreciaría mucho el gesto.

Mientras Sakura y Sai discutían, Naruto tomó la bolsa con azúcar y la vertió sobre la salsa de tomate.

Pronto empezaron a surgir los grumos.

—¡Naruto! —regañó Sakura—¡Dios! Esto huele tan mal…

—Peor que las píldoras del soldado—apoyó Sai—también se ve muy extraño, así como el arroz que haces.

Ella simplemente lo fulminó.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya no huele tanto a ajo, acéptenlo—dijo Naruto un poco entusiasta—quizá deberíamos agregar naranja o algo.

—Eso estará incomestible, de ninguna manera podemos hacer algo.

—Pero si podemos rellenar los tomates con esa mezcla.

—¡Puaj! ¿Quién se comería semejante atrocidad?

—Sasuke.

…

—Y eso fue lo que paso—explicó Naruto—todo esto es un desastre, ¿verdad Kakashi?

—Pues les diré que no huele mal, ¿qué dicen que le pusieron?

—Azúcar, naranja, ramas de olor, salsa de soya… juro que si Sasuke probará eso se va a morir—se lamentó Sakura—lo pensamos rellenar a los tomates.

—No suena mal, él adora los tomates. Cualquier cosa que tenga esa fruta seguro se la come.

—Puaj—hizo un mohín—no estoy muy convencida.

—De cualquier manera, ¿a qué horas llega él?

—¡Oh no! ¡No lo he invitado!

—¡genial Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto— estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa para Sasuke y resulta que ni está invitado.

—¡Cállate! S-Supongo que será cuestión de decirle que … ¿qué le digo?

—Dile que Sai necesita consejos para afilar, ¿no sé? Su katana o algo.

—¿Por qué me usan de pretexto a mí?

—¡Duh! No lo sé, creo que…

—Ese es un argumento poco convincente—señaló Kakashi—Sasuke no se creería eso, deben ser más realistas.

—¿Qué propone sensei?

—Hay una nueva serie, ¿en escuchado de ella?

—Yo no veo televisión—se excusó Naruto mientras partía a la mitad los tomates para rellenarlos.

—¡Ah! —Sai asintió—¿la de tomates al rescate?

—Esa mera. Sakura… tengo un plan, esta será una misión de rango D o hasta superior….

…

Para ella el argumento de decirle a Sasuke «Hey, Sai tiene el capítulo 24 de "Tomates al Rescate" » sonaba tonto, estaría tratando con Sasuke Uchiha, ¿él veía esas cosas? Era imposible pensarlo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire al tiempo que revisaba la hora.

 _Las ocho._

¿Cómo es que se les había ido el tiempo tan rápido? No lo sabía, así que con una sonrisa en su rostro y fingiendo no estar nerviosa llamó a la puerta.

Bastaron unos cuantos toques para que él saliera. ¡Estaba en pijama!

—Uh, hola—saludó, no muy convencida de que decir.

Él asintió, con su singular forma de dirigirse a las personas.

—Yo, ¿uh?, ¿quieres venir acompañarnos a casa de Sai?

Honestamente él esperaba algo como un «feliz cumpleaños».

Frunció el ceño.

—No.

Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, estaba molesto. Claro que sí.

—¡Oye, espera! —¿en verdad Sasuke veía esas caricaturas? —Sai tiene el capítulo 24 de Tomates al rescate.

De repente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar curiosos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿vienes a ver el capítulo?

Asintió.

¡Por Dios! ¿Asintió? ¡Sí! Sakura casi se cae de la emoción, también era sorprendente como él veía ese tipo de cosas, ¿en serio existía una serie llamada así? Bueno, si no existiera Sasuke no estaría siguiéndola, ¿verdad?

La casa de Sai estaba en un lugar céntrico, así que no les tomó más de cinco minutos llegar. De forma nerviosa, Sakura tocó a la puerta y esta se abrió casi al instante.

La escena no era para nada prometedora.

Muchos tomates estaban en la mesa, algunos escurriendo. El arroz estaba servido en tazones gigantes y sus amigos se estaban peleando a gritos.

Kakashi sentado sobre la cocina mientras leía el Icha-Icha.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke! —gritó Naruto al tiempo que dejaba a Sai caer al piso.

Un tic en su ojo derecho apareció.

—Sentimos no tener un pastel pero, hay tomates de sobra, ¿quieres uno? —ofreció.

—Heh, Naruto—Sakura estaba roja, y no precisamente de pena.

—Y bien—gruñó Sasuke divertido, ahora ya entendía la actitud tan extraña de Sakura—¿Dónde está el capítulo 24 de tomates al rescate?

Después de todo, ellos siempre recordarían su cumpleaños.

La intención, sin duda fue la que más le importó.

* * *

 **N/A** Y bien, este fue un one-shot que elaboré hoy ñ_ñ espero sea de su agrado, todo esto en conmemoración al "cumpleaños de Sasuke" y también para relajarme un poco. Si les gustó ya saben, review. Y si no... también.

Muchas gracias por leerme, see ya!

Tamahara-chan es mi página de facebook por si quieren checar más novedades mías.


End file.
